Una sensación nueva
by Silciasilvia
Summary: Siempre me preguntan si no me canso de estar con tantas chicas, lo cual siempre respondo automáticamente que no, aunque a decir verdad ya no me divierte como antes. "-Y bien, ¿te gustó? -Si, creo que sí."


**_Este fic participa del Reto "OTP" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"_**

* * *

(Jace)

Siempre me preguntan si no me canso de estar con tantas chicas, lo cual siempre respondo automáticamente que no, aunque a decir verdad ya no me divierte como antes.

-Tu cara no dice lo mismo Jace- ¿no me digas que te volviste gay? Le as roto el corazón a todas las chicas del mundo- dijo Izzy entre carcajadass.

-Sería una catástrofe, lo sé, todas queriendo tocar este cuerpo y no poder, sería un malgasto de perfección -pero al ver que Alec me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, añadí rápidamente- Eso es lo que dirían ellas, no yo por supuesto.

-Hay muchos chicos gais que están muy buenos, pero que digo, TODOS. No te ofendas Alec, pero algunos podríais ser hateros para pasar alguna noche con compañía- Izzy acababa de admitir que los chicos en que se fijaba eran gais, eso explica que no estuviera con ninguno últimamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos se despidió de nosotros y fue al Pandemónium haber si encontraba algo, al parecer estaba cansada y aburrida de dormir sola.

-Oye Jace, responde sinceramente, ¿para tí sería un horror si algún día te volvieras gay?- nunca había visto a Alec tan serio, esa pregunta le importaba y mucho.

-No, nunca dije eso ni lo diré jamás. Siento que entendieras eso antes, no era mi intención- respondí sinceramente.

En ese momento me entró un impulso y lo besé.

Era un beso cálido, salvaje y apasionado. Una sensación extraña recorrió todo mi cuerpo, algo que nunca antes me había pasado con una mujer .Me estremecía cada vez que sentía el roce de su piel con la mía y al fin nos separamos por falta de aire.  
Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, aquello era realmente raro, había experimentado sensaciones realmente increíbles que nunca antes había sentido y para mi sorpresa el beso que me había dado con Alec no me desagradó para nada, es decir, todo lo contrario me había gustado, me había encantado. Trataba de repetir una y otra vez en mi subconsciente ante la incredulidad de este.

Miré a Alec tímidamente tratando de comprender lo que segundos antes había pasado entre nosotros, un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre nosotros hasta que Alec decidió romperlo para mi alivio.  
-Y bien, ¿te gustó?  
Casi sin poder articular palabra luego de lo atónito que me encontraba ante esa situación jace respondí incrédulamente.

-Si, creo que sí.  
-¿Entonces eres gay, desde cuándo?  
-Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo.  
Y volví a besar a Alec pero esta vez el beso fue más tierno más dulce pero con la misma pasión del anterior. Las manos de Alec se fueron deslizando bajo la camiseta de Jace, mientras que yo me centraba en el apasionado beso y en disfrutar cada instante. Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos a los ojos.  
-Jace ¿estás seguro de hacer esto? no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras.

Una parte de mí quería decir que no pero otra estaba ardiendo de deseo de imaginar solo lo que iba a pasar después así que tragué saliva y respondí con un firme y sonoro sí.  
A lo que Alec respondió con un apasionado beso.

Poco a poco los besos comenzaron a subir de tono las caricias eran más atrevidas y las erecciones de ambos eran notables.  
Alec me acostó en la cama y comenzó a besarme con lujuria el cuello, me quitó la camiseta y siguió besando mi pecho hasta mis abdominales, besaba y jugaba con cada uno de los cuadrados de mi tableta lo que a mí me producía una tremenda excitación y que expresaba con gemidos. Ambos nos fuimos desvistiendo hasta quedar completamente desnudos. A los dos esto nos producía un gran place, pero a mi más, nunca antes había sentido eso con una mujer.

Caímos satisfecho del placer obtenido previamente, pero ahora tocaba hablar, lo que me producía un escalofrío. Alec era mi parabatai y lo que acabábamos de hacer no es que digamos que sea de amigos y lo peor de todo fue que me gusto. Teníamos que arreglar esto ya, ¿Qué haríamos después de esto?

-Oye Alec, te voy a ser sincero, esto me gusto, nunca antes tuve la sensación de hace un momento con ninguna, el problema es que…

Alec me interrumpió-Somos parabatai lo sé.

-Pero podría ser nuestro secretito ¿No?- y lo miré con cara divertida.

-No veo ningún problema para no hacer eso- contesto eso con una sonrisa


End file.
